


Twice As Bad

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, On Indefinite Hiatus, read the notes and summary, until further notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: imagine an alternate world where General Hux is actually a woman by the name of Y/F/N Y/L/N. same dynamics, same relationship, just with sexual tension! get ready for a smutty, tense series. i’m so excited about this!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i’m actually so excited about this idea that I came up with :) i’m trying to write new things that i’ve never seen before in my pretty in-depth reading of kylo ren fanfiction. and then, it hit me: how fun would it be if general hux was a female and the relationship dynamic stayed the same but it had sexual tension?? so that’s what this multi-chap story is going to be about. probably won’t have smut for the first few chapters because i would like to establish the sexual tension and dynamics and maybe some plot, but trust me, when it gets here, it’ll be hot as fuck. i’m thinking that it’ll follow the original storyline of the skywalker trilogy but i might take some creative liberties and write in some of my own dialogue between the two.
> 
> PAIRING: Kylo Ren x general reader (she’s general hux but a woman)
> 
> WARNINGS: none for this chapter, except hella sexual tension and maybe some dirty thoughts/masturbation. basically i’m just establishing the relationship dynamics and the sexual tension.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): mostly a foundational chapter, dirty thoughts, masturbation, kylo invading your mind just in time for your dirty thoughts, ummmm thats it… enjoy!
> 
> SETTING: starting at their (meaning real-life Hux and Ren’s) first interaction in TFA. 
> 
> p.s. i did/will be taking plenty of creative liberties to fit the story to my vision while making it as realistic to the actual plot of the Skywalker trilogy/the Star Wars universe in general. i only take credit for my own ideas, characters, conversations, thoughts, plot, etc. read my disclaimer for more info if you want to!
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

“Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must” you said, walking alongside Commander Ren.

“How capable are your soldiers, General?” he questioned. 

“I won’t have you question my methods” you retorted.

“They’re obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.”

You sped up and stopped in front of him, obviously pissed off at his words.

“My men are exceptionally trained. Programmed from birth” you said, leaning closer to his masked face, so tempted to spit at it.

“Then they should have no problem retriving the droid, unharmed” he said, emphasizing the last word. 

“Careful, Ren… that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke” you said, barely holding back a smirk.

“I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it” he said before walking off.

You kept a straight face as you begun walking down the hallway, but it took all your willpower to do so. You were boiling with rage and annoyance.

Gods, why does he have to be such a fucking prick all the time?? Why can’t he learn to respect others, especially me, when I’m the one doing his bidding and bitch work! the world doesn’t revolve around you and your orders, Ren!

You rolled your eyes, not even caring who saw it as you continued down the hall to the army base. You rounded the corner and barked at your men, “Assemble and prepare to go back to Jakku to find that damn droid. As you all know, it is of the utmost importance that we find it before the Resistance gets its hand on it and finds Skywalker. I expect the best and I expect that it will be returned to me with little-to-no damage inflicted on it. Now go! The vessel will be leaving in fifteen minutes and you shall be reporting to Captain Phasma from this point on.”

The stormtroopers nodded and marched off in an orderly fashion towards the hangar. You then walked to the command center to brief the team there on your mission. Of course, as you were walking down the hallway, you could already smell burning metal and heard the screaming mechanical voice “briefing” your staff.

“The amount of insolence in this room is astonishing to me! How have you not already been informed and begun preparations for this mission? Perhaps I should have control over this room since you are clearly in need of more guidance!” followed by the sound of his lightsaber slashing the walls and surely destroying some kind of essential equipment.

Great, he’s already here. Why can’t he just trust me to brief my command team on a mission that my men will be carrying out?

You paused for a minute to gain your composure before walking into whatever disaster zone may lie down the corridor. You took a deep breath and turned the corner. Your eyes met a mass of black robes and the terrified eyes of your command team.

You were so done at this point, your attitude and composure were pretty much thrown out the window as you shouted, “Commander Ren! I shouldn’t need to remind you that this is my command center, and the men who work in here are under my authority. I am the one who should be briefing them, as you have already briefed me about this mission. But instead, you believe that you have the right to come in here and destroy essential equipment that now needs to be fixed before the mission can even begin. And not to mention the fact that you have yelled at my staff for being unprepared when you’re the one delaying the start of this mission. Please leave so that I can resume briefing and we can begin this mission, or do you feel the need to stay and destroy more essential equipment?”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed your outburst. All eyes had turned to you in shock of what you had just said. Sure, they were all afraid of Commander Ren, but you weren’t. He was just a weak man hiding behind a stupid mask. The Commander quickly spun around and began walking towards you, his footsteps echoing through the room. You could feel the rage emitting from him as he bent down to meet your eyeline.

“I suggest that you watch your mouth around me, General (Y/L/N). I am your superior and will not be spoken to in such a bratty and disrespectful manner. You ought to be taught a lesson” He swiped past you, almost knocking you over as he left the room with a loud huff coming from his mask. You acted as though nothing had happened and began briefing your men, sending one of them to get the repair team in the room at once to attempt to fix the panels that Commander Ren had sliced through with his saber. You told the leader of the team to alert you via holopad once everything had been fixed and the mission was ready to go. You just needed to go back to your quarters for a little bit and decompress after all of the Commander Ren drama. 

You swiped your access card and the doors to your quarters swung open and you stepped through the entryway and sat on your bed next to your cat. She looked up at you with disapproving eyes, seeing that you had woken her up from a peaceful nap, but then went back to sleep. You tried to clear your mind but, of course, you couldn’t stop thinking about Commander Ren. You thought about earlier, when you were walking together and all the things he had said about doubting your men and leadership of them. Then you thought about how inconsiderate and rude he was. Then you thought about what he had said just before leaving the command room. Some of his words echoed in your head, “…bratty… taught a lesson.” You felt yourself heat up at the thought of him using those words in a different context. 

Wait, hold up, Y/N. This is the man that just disrespected you and the one person that you hate the most. Why the fuck are you imagining being in bed with him?? You cannot be having dirty thoughts about Commander Ren!! You hate him… 

Right?

You tried to push that image out of your head, but it just kept growing more and more vivid.

You imagined him picking you up and shoving you against a control panel in the command center after telling everyone to leave. His large, leather-covered hand begun groping at your breasts and unzipping your uniform. 

“You need to watch your filthy little mouth around me, Y/N. Consider this your first lesson in reconditioning.” he said through the mask, and you could almost feel the smirk on his face.

His hands roughly squeezed your breasts through your bra and you let out a whimper, in both pain and pleasure. He then lifted you off the panel in order to slide the rest of your uniform off, leaving you in just your undergarmets. 

“Let’s put that filthy mouth to use, hmm? Get on your knees, General.”

As much as you wanted to resist, you dropped to your knees on the floor before him in a matter of seconds. You were so fucking turned on right now.

He began undoing his pants and then they fell to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. The outline of his erection and the wet spot of precum were obvious through the black material. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight, but you were too distracted to notice was the slight pull of Commander Ren slipping into your thoughts, observing the scene playing out in your imagination through his eyes. He looked down at you, on your knees and practically drooling at the sight of his erection. He smirked and said,

“You like this General, don’t you? You like being on your knees in front of your commander, ready to suck his fat cock? Well then, General Y/L/N, what are you waiting for? Be a good girl for once and suck your commander’s cock.”

You almost came at the sound of his dirty talk. Fuck, that was so hot. You couldn’t help but lay back on your bed and slip your hand down to your panties and begin rubbing as the daydream continued. Little did you know that at the same time, Commander Ren had already taken his cock in his hand and was already jerking off to your little fantasy…

You pulled his boxers down his legs to reveal his erection as it sprang to life from underneath the restricting material. You began by stroking it with your hands, watching as his control gradually began to slip as he threw his head back and let out a soft groan at the contact. You smirked in satisfaction that you had control over Commander Ren, even if it was just in your imagination. You ceased the movement of your hand, causing him to throw his head forward and look down at you with frustration. You let out a chuckle and brought your tongue to lick a stripe along the underside of his length, ending with a few kitten licks on the head. His hand came down to grab your face and attempt to push your mouth further down his length as he moaned out, “Ohhh fuck!” You obeyed his wish and sunk your head down as far as you could go before choking, bringing your hand up to the spot as a marker and then began bobbing up and down the long length of his cock. You looked up and maintained eye contact with him the entire time, watching his every facial expression. He stared back down at you with equal force, letting out the occasional grunt or moan as you continued sucking his cock, gradually taking more and more of it until you finally pulled off and shoved your mouth all the way down on his length, causing him to let out a gasp.

“Holy fucking shit, General. You’re taking my big fat cock in your tight little mouth so well…shit… it’s like your mouth was made for sucking my cock. I should’ve known that you were a good cocksucker with a mouth as filthy as yours. I should keep my cock shoved down your throat all the time, it’s a much better use for it.”

You moaned around his length, you couldn’t help it, you were a sucker for dirty talk and he was really good at it. He picked up on this almost instantly and replied,

“Yeah? You like when I talk dirty to you? You like it when your mouth is full of my cock, don’t you, Y/N?” 

The second he was finished talking, you shoved your entire mouth down his cock once more, moaning and choking around it.

“FUCK, Y/N. FUCK! Shit, I’m so fucking close, Y/N.”

You immediately pulled off his cock and he groaned at the loss of your mouth. He quickly pulled you up and spun you around, forcing your chest against the control panel. He ripped your underwear in half and threw them across the room and then lined himself up with your entrance. You were already so wet from sucking his cock that he slid in easily. You both let out a “fuckkkk” as he was fully seated in your pussy. 

“Oh Y/N you’re so wet for me. All this from sucking my cock, you naughty girl. I’m gonna fuck you so hard against this panel that every time you have to look at it, all you’ll be able to remember is my big fat cock drilling you into it.”

You moaned and he began thrusting into you. At the same time, in real life, you inserted two fingers into yourself and began plunging them in and out. Commander Ren, on the complete other side of The Finalizer, had begun stroking himself faster as the mutual dream continued.

“Fuck, Commander Ren, you stretch me out so well. You’re so big Commander, please. Please fuck me harder, I need it, please!” you almost screamed, not believing the words coming out of your own mouth. You never begged for anything, especially not to Commander Ren. And yet, here you were, begging for his cock as you were being fucked against a control panel in your oddly vivid imagination. You knew that this was so wrong, imagining being fucked by your superior, but damn if this wasn’t the most turned on you’ve ever been. The fact that you both hated each other so much and were always butting heads made it that much hotter. Commander Ren was having the exact same thoughts as you, but you still had no idea that he had entered your dream. You felt yourself, both in the dream and in real life, coming closer and closer to your completion.

“Commander Ren…oh… I’m so close. Please let me cum.” you moaned out.

“Y/N, fuck, I’m close too. Come around my cock. Let me feel your pussy clench around me, squeeze me so hard like I know it can.”

His thrusts pick up speed and he is now pounding you into the control panel as your eyes rolled back into your head. Then, you felt his leather-covered digit come down and begin stroking your clit, and you were done for. You clenched so hard around him as you began seeing white. You screamed out as your orgasm hit and you could feel his balls tighten as he spilled his seed into you. You both rode out your orgasms together and then he pulled out. Fuck, his load was huge, you thought as you felt it dripping down your thighs.

You snapped back to real time, where you were currently riding out your orgasm on your fingers. You pulled them out and blushed at how wet they were, all because of your daydream about Commander Ren. You suddenly felt a burst of relief in the back of your head, almost as if someone had been pulling at the back of your head. And then you shot up in your bed and realized what had happened. Commander Ren had been in your head during your daydream. “Ah, fuck” you said aloud and then you heard the sound of your holopad buzz. Saved by the bell, you thought as you straightened yourself back out before heading to the command center, hoping that you wouldn’t see Commander Ren for the rest of the day. And maybe even the next few days.

On the other side of The Finalizer, Kylo Ren had begun mopping up the evidence of his orgasm and once he finished, discarded the towel on the floor and put his helmet on over his now rustled hair and burning cheeks. He was still in shock as he made his way down the halls towards the command center, attempting to clear his mind as he approached the command center. 

And then you were both met by the sight of each other as you both approached the door to the command room. A simultaneous thought rang through both of your minds,

This is going to be an interesting mission.


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with kylo ren was not an easy task. but, he makes it a little more tolerable this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we back baby! i really liked this idea and now that i’ve finished my mini series Bejeweled, i want to bring this one back! i started writing this when i first began my tumblr and it just got lost in the weeds since i had other more popular stories. but, i’m bringing it back! so here’s chapter 2 of Twice As Bad. 
> 
> PAIRING: general reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: light smut. language. a little dub-con (read more in the authors warnings below).
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): ok so what i mean by a little dub-con is like the reader never explicitly says that she likes/wants this but she def enjoys it, basically no explicit verbal consent but she isn’t opposed to doing any of it, she wants and is enjoying it just never admits it out loud, oral sex (male receiving), a lil degrading language, yummy tension, they hate each other, reader enjoys besting kylo ren, its her favorite activity honestly, ummm i think thats about it...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

The recovery mission to acquire the droid on Jakku was unsuccessful, despite you and your troops efforts.

You tried your hardest to focus on the mission, but it was difficult considering that the subject of your sexy dream was standing about 100 feet away from you. You tried not to look over at him but honestly you couldn’t help it, sneaking a glance every once and a while. Once, when you looked over, he was looking back at you. Your eyes went wide and your cheeks flushed, quickly whipping your head back to the moniter in front of you.

General Mitaka offered to go and tell Commander Ren about the mission so that you wouldn’t have to deal with him. You had a sneaking suspicion that he had a crush on you, since no one in their right mind would ever voluntarily relay bad news to Commander Ren. He was notorious for his bad temper.

You smiled softly at him. “Thanks, but I should be the one to tell him. I can handle him, Mitaka.”

You began walking down the hallways, trying to find the Commander. You eventually find him in an isolated control room, which didn’t bode well if he sliced you in half with his lightsaber.

They wouldn’t find your body for days.

You shuddered at the thought as you made your entrance, instantly regretting taking Mitaka up on his offer.

You stood behind him, your voice small, much to your dismay. You really were afraid to tell him.

“Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku.”

The mask slowly turns towards you, your stomach dropping rapidly.

“It...um...escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”

His voice came through the mask after a moment of tense silence.

“The droid...stole a freighter?”

“Not exactly, sir. It had help.”

He turned around fully now as you continued.

“We have no confirmation but we believe FN-2187 may have helped in the escape.”

He activates his lightsaber, causing you to flinch. And then he turns to the panels and begins tearing through them with the weapon. You flinched more and took a step back in fear as he kept going. He had completely destroyed the panels along with the walls that held them and then he stopped, deactivating his lightsaber.

He turns his mask to the side again. “Anything else?”

You hesitated. “The two were accompanied by a girl.”

He whips around and you felt an invisible hand close around your throat and lift you off of the ground, pulling you until you were right in front of the Commander.

“What girl?”

\- - -

You and Ren meet at the elevator going up to meet with the Supreme Leader. You held your breath the entire way and let out a huge sigh of relief when the doors opened. You stepped out at the same time as Ren, bumping right into him. He looks down at you, scoffs, and then continues walking towards the large hologram at the end of the walkway. You were flustered but tried not to show it as you approached the Supreme Leader.

The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance, leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.  
“Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility...”

General!  
You face went sour as the Supreme Leader continued,

Our strategy must now change.  
You tried again.

“The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable. And we will stop them before they reach Skywalker.

Go. Oversee preparations.  
You are elated.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

You turn towards Kylo and he looks over at you, both making eye contact for a brief moment. You give him a small smirk before you turn fully around and walk out of the meeting. You were excited that you had finally won one with the Supreme Leader, and the fact that it all took place in front of Kylo Ren made it even better.

You walked to the elevator and got in, instantly relaxing your entire body when the doors closed. The doors opened and you had resumed your power stance, walking out and immediately being met by Mitaka.

“What does the Supreme Leader want us to do, ma’am?”

“Begin preparations on the weapon. We need to destroy the Republic and weaken the Resistance. We’ll be able to get them then.”

\- - -

After hours of preparation and your speech on the steps, the weapon had finally been activated. The blasts were successful in taking out the Hosnian system and you were excited about the success. You were celebrating privately in your office with a glass of quality wine when Mitaka bursts in.

“Ren is back. And he’s got a valuable prisoner with him.”

“Resistance?”

He nodded. “A girl.”

Your heart sunk. Why did it have to be a girl?  
“I’ll head to the interrogation room in a moment. Go meanwhile, and be careful. He’s probably in a foul mood.”

Mitaka chuckled before leaving you to finish your wine. You were gonna need it.

You sighed, setting your glass down on your desk and getting up, heading to the interrogation room. You were turning the corner followed by some on-duty troopers when you heard the sound of slashing and the pungent smell of burning metal.

He was yelling.

“Guards! Guards!”

You turned back to speak with the two on-duty troopers, but they had already fled the scene.

Jackasses.  
You debated for a split second whether or not you were actually wanted to walk into a Kylo Ren temper tantrum zone, but you decided that it was probably the best idea. Your feet carried you to the door and you found a seething Kylo Ren holding his lightsaber. He quickly detected your presence and whipped around.

His voice went flat. “I was calling for guards, not you.”

Your fists clenched. Gods, why did he have to be such a fucking douche all the time??  
“Your precious little guards scattered away when they heard your little temper tantrum. They were also the ones who let the girl escape...maybe if you had used my trained guards, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Oh boy, did you two know how to push each other’s buttons. He growled from underneath the mask.

“Watch your mouth, General. Do you realize that I could slice you in ha-”

Mitaka turns the corner into the interrogation room, completely out of breath.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but the Supreme Leader has requested to see both of you.”

You smirk, stepping to the side to let Ren pass. “After you, Commander.”

You both step out of the elevator and walk towards the Supreme Leader’s oversized hologram. You had always thought that the size was a bit excessive, but of course you would never say that to his face.

The scavenger...resisted you??  
“She is strong with the Force! Untrained but stronger than she knows.”

And the droid?  
You smirked, figuring that this was the perfect time to enter the conversation and ensure the most annoyance out of Ren.

“Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us. That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.”

Oh yeah, Ren was pissed. And you were reveling in it.

The Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker.  
“We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ilenium system.” You said proudly, really trying to rub it into Ren’s face.

Good, then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon.  
Ren tries again. “Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance.”

You started walking away, almost laughing out loud at his failure to get the map from the girl. Man oh man did it feel good to rat him out to the Supreme Leader.

You returned to the command center, ordering everyone to prepare the weapon once more for the Ilenium system. You needed a fucking break, its been a long day. Mitaka assures you that he has everything under control for now and that he will contact you when everything is ready.

You head back to your quarters, walking down the icy hallways before someone quickly grabbed you by the back of your uniform and pulled you into a small storage area, pinning you up against the wall.

It was none other than Kylo Ren, the absolute last person you wanted to see at the moment.

He snarled through the mask. “How dare you interrupt my conversation with the Supreme Leader??”

You smirked. “Well I wasn’t going to just stand there and look pretty. It was the ideal time for me to join in, so I did.”

“You just wanted to make yourself look better. Admit it!”

You chuckled. “Perhaps I did. It doesn’t matter. Any way you spin it, you fucked up. We should’ve gone after the damn droid instead of taking that girl and you know that, but you’re too chicken to say it out loud. You’re just an arrogant asshole hiding behind a mask like a coward.”

He had enough. He grabbed you around the throat and pushed you up against the wall.

He growled. “I told you to watch that bratty little mouth around me, General. Perhaps you are in some need of reconditioning.”

You shuddered, mind immediately going back to your dream when he said almost the exact same thing to you.

He chuckled. “I saw your filthy dream about me, General. You put on a good show for everyone, but deep down, I know that you’re aching for me. You want my cock so bad, Y/N. Tell me how badly you want my cock in your mouth and in your pussy.”

You kept a stern look, but couldn’t help blushing a little bit and trying to avoid eye contact with his impressive length growing underneath the fabric of his pants.

You looked him dead in the eye. “I don’t want you, Commander.”

He begins to chuckle loudly, pulling you in really close to his mask. “Really? Your thoughts betray you, General. I bet that your panties are soaking wet already. Why don’t we see, hmm?”

He trails a gloved hand down to your pants and undoes them, slipping a finger to graze your folds. You cringed, knowing that he’d find exactly what he was looking for and hating your body for being so turned on. He pulls his finger up, revealing a shiny and slick finger.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re soaking wet already and we haven’t even begun reconditioning yet. Naughty girl.”

He pulls the finger up to your lips. “Clean it off.”

You opened your mouth just enough for him to put his finger in and sucked your juices off of the leather. But, he wasn’t going to get away with proving you wrong that easily.

You bit down on his finger just as he was about to pull it out, causing a garbled sound to emit from the mask. You smirked at your little triumph but then he slapped you across the face, wiping the pleased expression clean off as you fell to the floor with a surprised shriek. You rubbed your cheek as you looked up at the mask staring down at you, trying to look hurt instead of even more turned on. But, you were quickly reminded by the small tug on your brain that your thoughts are not entirely yours around him.

He scoffs in humor. “I never imagined that my little General would be such a filthy slut.”

He leans forward to take your chin and draws your head up to meet his mask.

“Get on your knees and suck my cock until I shoot my cum all over your face.”

You didn’t budge but still maintained ful eye contact with him. He lifted his hand foward and you felt an invisible force pulling you up until you sat on your knees. Once you were in position, you felt that same force keeping you still. You rolled your eyes.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Are you going to be a good girl for me and stay on your knees?”

You smirked. “I don’t know about the good girl part, but I’ll stay on my knees.”

He chuckles lowly and you felt the hold on you fade, letting out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding in. He pulls his pants and boxers down to reveal his hard length to your awaiting eyes. You licked your lips subtly at the sight, drinking in all of him.

He was big. And thick.

He pumped it a few times with his own hand before stepping forward so that it was right in front of your face. A small bead of precum had formed at the slit as you looked up at him.

“I know you want this, Y/N. So take it.”

You slowly reached your hands up to grip him at the base and he grunted at the contact. You stroked him a few times, earning low groans from him before you took one of your hands off and replaced it with your mouth. You left sloppy kisses all the way up the bottom of his shaft before leaving one at his slit, collecting the bitter precum in your mouth. You leaned forward and took his head in your lips, sucking hard and moving your tongue all around it. You could see that he was trying really hard to hold in noises as you continued teasing him. He eventually wrapped his hand around the back of your head, entangling his fingers in your hair as he said,

“Suck, whore.”

He forced your head onto his cock and you gagged, not used to a man of this size and girth.

He groaned. “Stars, your wet mouth feels good around me. I always knew that your bratty little mouth would be good at taking my big cock. Whenever you opened that mouth of yours, I’d always imagine what it’d feel like wrapped around my length. When I use my hands, I imagined your hot mouth around my length and it would make me cum so fast, fuck.”

Wait, he jerks off to the thought of my mouth?  
He bucked his hips into your mouth and pushed your head down all the way until your nose was brushing against the patch of wiry black hair. You choked violently but he just kept you there until you settled down.

“There we go. Just needed to get use to my size. Probably not used to sucking big cocks like mine, huh? Bet Mitaka’s prick is small and unsatisfying. I’ll show you a real man’s cock.”

You pulled off of him, confused.

“I‘m not fucking Mitaka, Ren. Just because I’m nice to him and he’s nice to me doesn’t mean we’re fucking, but thanks for your concern about my sex life.”

You huffed before taking him all back into your mouth, causing his hand to return to its original place behind your head. You began bobbing up and down quickly, enjoying pulling strangled noises from his mask as you increased your suction which made him buck his hips to meet your pace.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m getting close, can’t help myself. Seeing you here, in real life...shit. Better than I imagined.”

He’s thought about this...fantasied about this...holy fuck what is happening here? Is this real??  
You moaned around his length at his admission, causing a loud moan to come from the helmet.

“Yes, General, take my cock. Fuck, I’m close. Keep going, keep taking your Commander’s cock like the good little whore you are. Shit.”

He bucks his hips faster and faster as you slowly snake a hand down to rub yourself through the layers of fabric but suddenly you feel your hand freeze. You shot your eyes up at him, annoyed.

“Consider this your first reconditioning session. Only I get to cum.”

You growled and he moaned, bucking more and more, hands grabbing at the back of your head as his pace became frantic.

“Fuck! Shit! I’m coming. I’m gonna spray your face with my seed. Fuck, I bet you’re gonna look so filthy with your Commander’s cum all over your face. Oh fuck!”

He ripped your head off and held it still while his other hand came to jerk himself off. Not long after, you felt warm spurts of liquid painting your face. He stroked himself through his orgasm, making sure that every last drop came out before releasing you and pulling up his pants, straightening himself out before walking out the door.

He didn’t even turn around to look back at you or help to wipe his release off of your face. He just fucking left.

You weren’t surprised at his actions, but they still stung a little bit. You just rolled your eyes and took the small cloth out of your uniform, wiping your face and standing up. You straightened out your uniform before exiting the room. The holopad in your bag began buzzing.

It was Mitaka letting you know that everything was ready. You groaned at the fact that Kylo Ren took up your break and also left you with no time to take care of the burning heat in between your legs.

Fuck, how am I supposed to focus like this? Damn you, Ren.  
You rounded the corner and abruptly ran into a large figure, causing you to stumble backwards. You looked up to apologize, but your face quickly fell into shock.

It was Kylo Ren.

“Watch where you’re going, General.” He began walking into the room before stopping and turning his mask to the side. “You have something dripping down your chin.”

And then you felt it. A drop of his cum was running out of the corner of your mouth and then began dribbling down to your chin. You knew that you had cleaned it all up before coming in here...

“Fuck!” You whisper-screamed to yourself before quickly wiping it on your sleeve, cheeks going red as you walked into the command center, hearing a chuckle come from Ren’s mask.

That son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the second chapter of twice as bad! look out for more chapters of this as well as more from my other works! maybe even some oneshots will be heading your way soon! this is gonna be a shorter length, i’m guessing it’ll come to about six chapters, but we’ll see!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another reconditioning session happens with Commander Ren and it leaves you confused about more than one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s chapter 3 of TAB! i really like the idea of this story and even though it’s not my most popular, i still enjoy writing it and am thankful for the few who do like it! enjoy!
> 
> PAIRING: general reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: delicious smut. plenty of language. but what else is new?
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): smutty goodness, pillow humping, mutual masturbation, kylo fucks you from behind, he’s an insecure boi who needs affirmation from reader but she doesn’t really realize that yet, minimal aftercare, ummm i think thats it for this one...
> 
> SETTING: we’re in tlj now!
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

“General, Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from his ship.”

You wore a worried expression as a female officer informs you of Snoke’s request. You knew that you had failed miserably at taking down the Resistance light fighter and preventing the destruction of the dreadnought. And you were about to get an earful from Snoke.

Trying to seem confident, you reply, “Excellent. I’ll take it in my chambers.”

You began to walk out when his hologram face appeared in front of you.

General Y/L/N.  
You were shaky as you replied, “Ah, good. Supreme Lea-”

You were suddenly thrown to the ground and dragged across the floor. He spun you around before releasing his invisible hold. You crawled forward and his hologram appeared before you once more.

My disappointment in your performance cannot be overstated.  
You began to get up, disheveled. “They can’t get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string.”

He made an unsatisfied sound before his hologram disappeared, leaving you shaken and with all eyes in the room on you. You quickly walked away, embarrassed, back to your quarters. Yes, you’d failed in preventing the dreadnought attack, but you had a plan. Soon, the Supreme Leader will understand that you did not completely fail and that the Resistance will fall right into the Order’s hands.

\- - -

Snoke requested both you and Kylo journey to the Finalizer to meet in-person. You arrived early and spoke to Snoke first, informing him of your plan.

He was impressed.

Tied on a string indeed, General Y/L/N. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp.  
You were elated at his approval. Even better? The fact that Kylo walked out of the elevator just in time to hear it. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

You turned around and walked back down the hall, passing Ren and giving him a smug smirk.

You had won once more with the Supreme Leader. You would revel in this fact later because you had work to do.

\- - -

You had successfully tracked the Resistance fleet through light speed, something that before now had never been done. You were attempting to shoot down the rest of their fleet, only a medical ship, three cruisers, and their main ship. You couldn’t fire at them successfully since their shields were up, but you weren’t worried in the slightest because you knew they were in trouble. By your team’s calculations, their fleet was running low on fuel and were do to completely run out in about six hours.

Much to your dismay, Ren had insisted on preparing his ship and sending him out along with some TIE’s to fire on their fleet. Not that you would ever tell him this, but it was a good idea to send some fighters out. You just hoped that Ren and the TIE pilots could do the job.

You watched as Ren’s ship positioned itself to fire at the command center of the Resistance ship, but you realized that he didn’t actually fire the fatal shots. When the moment came, he hesitated.

HA! He’s weak! He knows that his mother is on that ship and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. I’ll have to bring that up later...  
The TIE pilots came up behind him and delivered the blows, thank goodness. The attack was successful but for some reason Ren continued flying by even though the Resistance had pulled out of range. You projected your hologram in his ship.

“Ren, the Resistance have pulled out of range. We can’t cover you at this distance. Return to the fleet.”

He grunted, clearly annoyed as he pulled away just as the TIE’s were shot down.

You were watching all of it go down out of the large window panels in the command center. Even though you had blown up their air hangar and command center, you still couldn’t blow up the fleet. You were talking with Peavey as you watched.

“What is the point of all this if we can’t blow up three tiny cruisers?”

“Well, they’re faster and lighter, ma’am. They can’t lose us but they can keep us at range where our cannons are ineffective against their shields.”

“Well, keep up the barrage. Let’s at least remind them that we’re still here.”

“Very good, ma’am.”

You smirked. “They won’t last long burning fuel like this. It’s just a matter of time.”

\- - -

You were roaming the halls of the air hangar to take a break from your work when you heard Ren talking to someone. But, upon further listening, you realized that no one was there. Who in the world was he talking to? You hid behind the wall, not wanting to confront him until he was done.

Wait, is he talking to that girl? The one that we had prisoner and escaped? Ugh.

When it seemed like the conversation had stopped, you emerged from behind the wall, acting as if you weren’t listening before. But, he saw right through you.

“Why were you listening?” He asked abruptly.

“Why didn’t you fire on your mother’s ship?” You countered.

He looked shocked.

“Ren, I pay attention to things. I was watching the whole time. You couldn’t and didn’t fire, the TIE’s did. It was because of your mother, wasn’t it?”

A pang of worry shot across his face before replying, “No.”

He lied, just as you expected he would.

“I know what I saw, Ren. You were weak.”

That did it. He wrapped his hands around your throat and squeezed hard as you began to see black in the corners of your eyes.

“I am not weak, General.” He squeezed your neck harder before suddenly releasing you. You fell to the ground, struggling to breathe as he walked up and stood in front of you.

He looked down at you and chuckled darkly. “I think it’s time for another reconditioning session to put you back in your place.”

He lifted you off of the floor and put your body in front of his. You felt his semi-hard length rub against your lower back as he grinded against you, groaning quietly in your ear.

“Oh, how badly I want to fuck you right here where everyone can see the Commander putting the General back in her place with his big, fat cock.”

You shuddered at his words in your ear. Damn, why were you so turned on? You hated him!

He stopped thrusting and stood up. “But we can’t, at least not yet.” He smirks. “Walk.”

He shoves you forward as you begin walking. He barks directions at you until you arrive at the doors to his quarters. He opens the doors and you walk in, hearing them close behind you.

“Stop. Get on all fours.”

Normally, you’d retort and try to fight with him. But, even though you would never admit this out loud, you wanted this. You liked being dominated.

You got down on your hands and knees, arching your back to stick your butt up. He growled as you turned your head and saw him palming himself over his pants.

He walked past you and sat on his bed, somehow having discarded his pants and boxers along the way. He began stroking himself and your mouth watered at the sight.

“Crawl to me.”

You obeyed, biting your lips and beginning to crawl over to his seated figure on the edge of the bed. Your center was aching at this point, you were so turned on.

You got in front of him, not moving and awaiting your next command. He began stroking himself faster.

“I love seeing a whore where she belongs: on the ground and drooling over my cock. You play the General role well, but when it all comes down to it, you’re just a little slut, aren’t you?”

You bit your lip harder, trying not to let any noises escape your lips. You could taste the faintest hint of blood as he continued.

“Let’s see...what am I going to do for our second reconditioning session? Well, besides splitting your cunt in half with my big fat cock...” He smirked and you couldn’t help but gasp. He thought for a moment.

“Ah yes, I’ll make you beg for it.” He stopped stroking himself and reached back, grabbing a pillow from his bed and tossing it to you.

“Take your shirt, bottoms and panties off. Grind on that pillow and beg for my cock, General.”

You were surprised at such a taboo request. But damn, if the thought didn’t get you even wetter...

You took off your clothes before grabbing the pillow and straddling it, slowly grinding and whimpering softly. You saw his hand move back to his length and resume stroking.

“Oh Commander Ren, please. Give me your cock, I need it so bad.” You began grinding harder, essentially humping the pillow as you heard him growl.

“Stars. Does it feel good? Humping that pillow?”

You moaned. “Not as good as your cock would feel fucking me.”

His hips jerked up against his hand at your words.

“Shit, keep going. Keep fucking the pillow and begging for my cock.”

You go harder, moans getting louder. “Yes! Yes, Commander! Oh, you feel so good. Faster, please Commander, I need it. Need your cock fucking my cunt. I’m so wet and ready for you.”

He was now bucking up against his hand full-time, grunting and groaning. He loved hearing you beg.

“F-Fuck! Are you gonna come on that pillow?”

“Y-Y-Yes, Commander. I’m so close already just from fucking this pillow and wishing it was you.”

He moaned. “You’re a filthy whore, General. Such a dirty girl for her Commander, isn’t that right? Fuck, I hear the way people think about fucking you. But they can’t, can they? You’re all mine, General. Fuck, say you’re mine. Say it!”

“I’m yours Commander Ren. All yours. ‘m gonna cum for you! Oh, fuck, I’m coming!”

“All mine, that’s right. Come on that pillow for me. Say my name, General.”

You began crying out. “Kylo! Oh, Kylo! Please! F-Fuck, fuck! Oh!”

You felt warm juices seep onto the pillowcase as you screamed his name, your orgasm so intense that your vision went white for a moment before returning to normal. When you came back, you were met with the sight of Kylo’s hips fucking up into his hand hard and fast. He was close now.

“Holy shit, you look so hot when you come. I’m close, Y/N. Take your bra off, come here and let me cum all over your beautiful tits.”

You took your bra off and came over, bare-chested and on your knees in front of him. He took one look at your bare breasts and that was the end. He growled before hot ropes of cum splashed onto your breasts and chest. He stroked himself all the way through before grabbing you off the floor and throwing you onto the bed. You landed on your hands and knees as he came up behind you. He bent down and opened your ass cheeks, revealing your glistening pussy to his greedy eyes. He put his mouth on your opening and began teasing your clit with his tongue. Your breath caught in your throat as he continued for a few minutes before stopping and sitting back up. He positioned himself behind you and leaned over, nestling his head in your neck.

“I’m gonna fuck your slutty cunt from behind.”

He grabbed his length and positioned it in your entrance.

“Do you like the way I look? Oh.”

He gasped. You thought it was an odd question at a time like this, but you didn’t really think much of it.

You barely got out, “Yeah.”

He pushed in and exhaling deeply. You did the same.

He began thrusting in and out of you at a steady pace, plenty of noises coming from both of you as his pace increased.

“D-Do you think I’m...shit...sexy? Attractive?”

Again, an odd question that you assumed he’d figured out after you let him fuck you, but whatever.

“Y-Yes, I do.”

His pace increased, your body rocking back and forth with his hips.

“Do you like my cock? Do you like the way it feels in your cunt?”

You moan as he hits a particular spot inside of you. “Yes! Yes! Please, Kylo, harder.”

He grunts. “You’re so fucking hot Y/N.”

He picks up the pace and you begin moaning louder.

“Tell me General, whose cock is making you feel good? Whose cock fucking owns your filthy cunt?”

You bit your lip. “Y-Yours.”

He goes even faster. “Fuck, that’s right. You’re never gonna want anyone else’s cock in you except mine, isn’t that right?”

“Well, I don’t know about tha-”

He roars and bites your shoulder hard. “Say it, whore!”

“Yes! No one else can fuck me this good! Please Commander, I’m so close.”

“Me too, fuck. I’m gonna cum in you and fuck it into you so deep that your pussy will know who its owner is. Shit you feel so fucking good wrapped around me. So tight and wet, all for me.”

Your moans turn into cries. “Please fuck your cum into me. I need you so bad, please. I’m so fucking close Kylo.”

Hearing you beg and say his real name threw him over the edge. He filled you with his release and kept thrusting into you as you tip over the edge as well. You release your juices onto his length and you feel him release once more before pulling out and flopping beside you on the bed. You both took a moment to catch your breath before he got up. You assumed he would leave you just like he did the last time but he went into the refresher and came back out with a towel.

“On your back. Open your legs.”

You did as he said and a warm wet towel met your aching center as he wiped away your shared release. He then moved the towel up to your chest where the cum had dried and rubbed it off before throwing the towel to the side and leaning down to leave a gentle kiss right in between your breasts. He then got up and put his boxers back on.

“When I come back, I expect you to be gone.”

Ouch, that was cold. You opened your mouth to reply but he was already gone. You sheepishly put your clothes back on and exited his quarters. Heading back to yours, you thought back to the rendezvous and the questions he’d asked. You were confused why he wanted you to keep saying how much you liked him and what he was doing. And then with the towel and the kiss on your chest, it’s almost as if... no, that can’t be right. He doesn’t have feelings for you, he hates you, remember?

But if he hates you, why did he clean you up and then kiss your chest?

You shrugged it off as the doors to your quarters opened and you stepped through the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! keep an eye out for more chapters of this fic and my other stories coming soon! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading and please like and/or comment if you liked this chapter and want to see the next one!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
